1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic compositions having improved antioxidant properties. In one of its aspects, the invention relates, more particularly, to lubricant compositions in the form of lubricating oils and greases containing novel and improved antioxidant additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various antioxidant agents for use in organic compositions, particularly lubricants in the form of lubricating oils and greases have heretofore been suggested. In many instances, it has been found, however, that such antioxidants, e.g., amines or phenolic compounds, do not impart desirable alkaline properties to the lubricants. In other instances, such antioxidants do not exhibit a sufficiently effective degree of inhibiting oxidation. In general, therefore, these antioxidant additives have not proved to be sufficiently attractive to warrant any extensive industrial application.